


it, until forever

by Lorakeet



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorakeet/pseuds/Lorakeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it starts in your toes, then travels up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it, until forever

**Author's Note:**

> certain books always make me feel like writing for some reason

it comes with the spit-shine on his shades, the mole just beneath the crack in his smile (and the other on his back, marking the curve between the wing of his shoulder blade and his spine), the words he speaks that many pretend to understand, and the quiet, shallow breaths that he can never quite get enough of.

it starts in your toes, making you trip and stumble uselessly, forcing your face into splitting grins while your toes curl in your shoes like a baby’s. it travels like steam and heat lightning up through your knees, knocking them together painfully, making you laugh just the same.

it envelops your pelvis, and maybe ‘friends’ isn’t the right word to describe how you think of him, in the shower, at work, in class, always. it crawls up into your stomach, tensing when he comes a bit closer than you think he intended, growling when he offers dinner, fluttering when he smiles like he never does when you two aren’t alone.

it reaches your hands, fingers, arms, when you can play a song on the piano for him even if he’s not there, maybe when you’re talking online and adding an extra exclamation point or emoticon here and there, when your fingers wrap around intimate places, your palm pressing like you hope his would.

it takes hold of your shoulders and ribcage, making you wish he’d put his bare hands there, just so you could feel his warmth, your lungs shuddering out a bit more breath than you could ever be used to and your heart nearly escaping its cage of blood and muscle and bone with its pounding ferocity.

it climbs your neck, catching your breath on how beautiful he looks when the sunlight hits his profile just right, the way he looks in the hoodie he stole from your closet.

it fills your mouth, blocking the words you wish you could tell him, and instead, you kiss him. you hope the sentiment is retained.

it floats to your head, the control center, and you slip into your best personality around him as he does the same. you become the wind under his wings, and he is the heat pulling you from the past into the future. constantly boosting each other up, never forcing the other to go it alone.

the ring on your finger is charged with it too, golden and shining, even when there is no light to see by.

you boost each other up, up to the sky, until you are at heaven’s door, knocking quietly and winding your fingers together, frail with age, and smiling at the stars in the other’s eyes.

you were young once, and now you are not. your dark hair replaced with wispy gray, your neck sore, your heart sluggish, your breaths barely-there. your balance shakier than ever, your back sorer than ever.

you are so filled with it that you stopped being able to function.

you see the stars in his sunset-red sky as he sees yours in midday-blue, squeezing his fingers when the door opens in front of you.

you step forward into the next forever with him at your side, just like always.

exactly like forever.

—

**Author's Note:**

> fangirl by rainbow rowell is a book that i happen to seriously enjoy and i think you should read it too


End file.
